


The Frog Prince

by virnnich



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Frog - Freeform, M/M, alligator - Freeform, swamp, tadpole, wetland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virnnich/pseuds/virnnich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rami Malek was a frog and Martin Wallström was a prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frog Prince

Once upon a time, there was a frog named Rami living in a swamp outside the castle. Though he might be looked like a stoner, he was such a happily healthy little frog. Rami had many friends in that lush wetland he called home since forever. He was friended with Carly the tadpole which he loved her like his own sister, and Christian the alligator that looked after Rami like his own son. Unfortunately, his normal frog life came to an end as the prince of Wallström dynasty travelled to the swamp, looking for a place for his summer palace. 

Prince Martin Wallström, he had such sparkling light blue eyes when he looked at the dying sedge in autumn, it shone like the sun in midsummer the sedge came back to life.

Rami was swimming in the not-so-deep part of the pond with Carly, suddenly the prince stumbled upon him. Rami and friends were looking so lively that prince Martin felt guity for taking their swamp. 

So the prince asked "Hello little frog, I would like to build my summer palace here but it concerns me this swamp is your home. So, would you like to live in my future summer palace with me?"

Suddenly, Christian the alligator came out of no where, "Rami and friends are not going anywhere, we belong here" snapped the alligator. 

"If you want to take away our place, you need to kiss Rami. He is the king of this wetland" said Carly. 

The prince looked reluctant. He was the prince of Coney island. Should he randomly kiss some amphibian in a wetland? But the summer palace was important too. He didn't want to violate the law of swamp. What if the wetland god punish him? It was going to be his wedding present to princess Lisa. The summer palace needs to be perfect. 

Finally, the prince had his answer. He bent to the lotus leaf where Rami was sitting. His hand was trembling when he touch the frog skin. It's wet. Then he kissed the frog. 

Suddenly Rami and everything looked bigger. The prince was in shock. He had thought Rami got bigger, the water grass had been growing, but no, he was the one actually getting smaller.

Finally, the prince had become a frog and lived happily forever after with king Rami and friends in the wetland of Coney island.


End file.
